


New years confession

by osuap



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuap/pseuds/osuap
Summary: Komaeda comes over to Hajime's apartment to celebrate the new year and Hajime's birthday.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 37





	New years confession

**Author's Note:**

> Au where no one dies and they all have their own apartment. Also both characters are legal drinking age in this.  
> Sorry for any grammar errors lol

It was new years eve and Hajime was sat alone in his apartment, glancing at the time periodically. Nagito should be coming over soon he thought to himself. Just then he heard a knock at the door and got up.   
"Hajime!" The white haired boy said, tightly embracing the other boy. "Nagito! Come in!". As they entered, Komaeda placed down a bag. "What's in there?" He reached in the bag and pulled out a fruit platter, "I know you like fruit so I got this!" He placed it on the kitchen table. "You shouldn't have!" Hajime hugged Komaeda once more. He inhaled through his nose and picked up an almost flower scent. "Oh!" Komaeda pulled away, reaching into the bag once more. He pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Hinata. "Happy birthday! Well, happy birthday eve," he smiled as Hajime grabbed it, "What is it?" "Well you have to open it to find out! Come on, sit down" 

They both sat down on a couch, Hajime held his gift and Komaeda the fruit tray. "I'm sorry about this shitty couch, I really need a new one" Hajime said. "Hey it's fine! Not as bad as mine" he laughed and he attempted to open the lid, after fidgeting with it for a minute he managed to crack it open. "Sucks that Chiaki couldn't come over", Komaeda said, popping a strawberry in his mouth. "Yeah, but they would've fallen asleep before 11 pm," they both chuckled. "Well come on, open it up!" "Alright!" He teared through the wrapping paper to reveal a few games for the nintendo switch. "Thank you!" He placed the games on the table, embracing Komaeda once more, making sure to inhale more of the flowery scent "No problem! I got something else actually", he said, pulling away and reaching into the bag one last time, taking out a bottle of wine. "Shit Komaeda, thank you so much!" He replied, getting up to grab two glasses from his cabinet.

As the night went on, the two boys found themself growing more and more drunk. This was normal for them, they usually had late night hang outs with Chiaki, but Chiaki wasn't here. Hajime glanced at Komaeda, who was eating a piece of watermelon. As he glanced at him he noticed something he had never really cared to admit before. He was gorgeous. He couldn't help but stare. "You got a starin' problem?" Komaeda teased, swallowing the fruit, causing Hajime to blush deeply, "W-what time is it?" He said, trying to change the subject, "like eleven-ish," he replied, leaning back. They both sat in awkward silence for a moment. 

"Hey Nagito?" Hajime said, breaking the deafening silence. "What is it?" They both locked eyes once more, causing them both to blush. "I think I.. I think I have feelings for you", "Hajime I-" "well not think, I know I have feelings for you. I'm in love with you Nagito. I always have been.." Hajime's eyes widened, realizing the words that had just came out of his mouth. "I-I mean I-" before any other words could be said on the matter, Komaeda had leaned in and their lips intertwined. Jesus his lips are soft Hajime thought to himself, his face bright red. In that moment, they both realized how in love they were. How desperately that they had wanted this. How they needed this. They needed each other. As they pulled away from each other they heard fireworks going off outside, causing Hajime to glance at the clock. Exactly 12 am.


End file.
